


Too Much (Yet Never Enough)

by sailor_pansexual



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Angst, Brief Sexual Content, Canon Compliant, Catra messes everything up, Cornering, F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Grinding, No Beta, We Die Like Men, this is actually really sad, this is why we can’t have nice things, yet she deserves the world
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2020-08-09 23:41:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20125765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sailor_pansexual/pseuds/sailor_pansexual
Summary: Adora isn’t quite sure how she ended up making out with her enemy in the first place. One minute, they had crossed paths in the Whispering Woods. Everything after that point had become a blur of sloppy kisses and soft pleads.Kind-of-smut in second chapter, so skip that if you don’t like it.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this as soon as I was finished, so there might be spelling/grammar issues. Please excuse those and enjoy the story!

If Adora were asked to describe Catra in one word, well, that’d be a difficult question. A few months ago, she might have answered with loyal. Brave. Hardworking (though that would most likely be to preserve the feline’s rank rather than a genuine compliment). 

More recently, however, Adora would most likely use words like dishonest. Manipulative. Enemy. Though right in this moment, with Catra’s warm tongue tracing circles on the blonde’s neck, if Adora was asked the same question, she’s sure the only word that might come to mind would be along the lines of insatiable.

Adora isn’t quite sure how she ended up making out with her enemy in the first place. One minute, they had crossed paths in the Whispering Woods. They had begun to argue over lord-knows-what, and before she knew it, Adora was pinned to one of the nearby trees. Everything after that point had become a blur of sloppy kisses and soft pleads.

Adora was split on what she should do. Obviously, she shouldn’t be kissing the girl who tried to kill her and her friends on more than one occasion. But... on the other hand, kissing Catra felt... right. Even the trees around them seemed to be content, and Adora knows that if she wouldn’t have left—if she and Catra were still best friends—that she would have absolutely no problems in making out with the brunette.

Adora’s thoughts were promptly put to a stop as Catra moved her lips lower along her neck and onto her collarbone.

“Catra. Please just—” Adora let out a shaky breath. She cursed her damned memory for not providing her explanation as to why not only was her enemy pushing her against a tree, but also why her arms were pinned tightly above her head.

“Just what, Princess?” Catra’s use of the nickname was usually delivered with a cold and mocking tone. This time, however, it was more… smug? Adora couldn’t seem to put her finger on the word that could describe her current interaction with the girl. It didn’t matter, she decided, which word she used. After all, she couldn’t think straight with Catra doing… whatever she was doing with her mouth.

Adora was split on what she should do. Obviously, she shouldn’t be kissing the girl who tried to kill her and her friends on more than one occasion. But... on the other hand, kissing Catra felt... right. Even the trees around them seemed to be content, and Adora knows that if she wouldn’t have left—if she and Catra were still best friends—that she would have absolutely no problems in making out with the brunette. But she did leave. And they aren’t friends anymore.

“Just… I need more.” Adora didn’t know where those words even came from. Why would she need more when everything in the moment seemed like too much. There were too many emotions to pick out and name even one. 

Catra seemed to know exactly what the blonde meant, if the smirk on her face was any indicator. “I wonder what your prissy-ass friends would say if they saw you right now.” Catra’s words practically punched Adora in the face. It knocked her out of the clouds and back into her senses with great ease. The blonde narrowed her eyes as Catra continued. “They would never be caught dead making out with a Horde’s commanding officer. Pressed up against the tree and practically _begging_ for more.” Adora would’ve punched her if her arms weren’t pinned so effectively above her head.  
  


”What the hell is your point, Catra. You know, the world doesn’t revolve around you.” Catra let out a breathy laugh.

”Oh princess. Yours does, right now.” Catra took the chance to latch back onto Adora in a searing kiss that left them both breathless. “And I guess my point is this: you don’t belong with those people. They only let you join their group because you’re the ‘Mighty She-Ra’.” Catra leaned into Adora’s face so close they could feel each-other’s breath. Despite the closeness, however, both refused to give up eye contact. One set of eyes playful. The other, fire.

”Listen and listen closely, Adora. If you weren’t She-Ra. If they weren’t able to use you for your powers, do you really think they’d let you stick around and play buddy-buddy with them? And that _is _all they’re doing; using you and that big old sword of yours. And deep down in that big old heart of yours, you know it.” Catra smirked. “I’m right. Aren’t I?”

”No. You’re wrong, Catra.” Catra narrowed her eyes into a cold line. 

“Please, Princess,” She spat. “enlighten me.” Adora took a deep breath in hopes of steadying her words. 

“They were patient with me as I learned to use my powers and—

“Did I not train alongside you your whole li—

“Let me finish, Catra!” Adora broke her hands free in one powerful pull. She stepped back a few steps in hopes of putting distance between her and her ex-best friend. Catra’s eyes were burning into her own. “They have something that the horde never did. Kindness. Hope. _Morals_. And... true friendship.” Catra’s heart dropped. So that’s what it was.

_Adora left... because I’m not good enough for her._

Catra took a few steps back. Adora realized what she had said, unfortunately after it had come out. “I’m not saying t—

“Just stop. I heard you loud and clear, Princess.” Catra looked at the ground, her face full of emotions Adora recognized as fear. Sadness. Regret. Confusion. And anger. “I actually thought you were kissing me because you wanted me. That you actually missed me.” Catra jerked her head up at Adora with tears in her eyes. The blonde had tears in her own. 

“Catra.”

”But I guess I was wrong. Wasn’t I?” Catra took one last look at Adora and turned around, her feet moving faster than she could help. After all, it’s a sign of weakness to cry in front of your enemy. Horde trainee rule #381.

”Catra, no. Stop.” Her words made Catra freeze. The broken-hearted tone in the blonde’s voice was almost enough for Catra to run back. To apologize. To kiss her again. Almost.

”No, Adora. It’s over. Next time you see me, I’ll be calling the shots around Etheria. And I’ll be a better ruler than your princesses ever were. That’s a promise.” Catra disappeared in the darkness of the forest. Adora’s eyes burned with unshed tears fighting to be released. So she let them go.

”Catra.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adora isn’t surprised.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idk when this takes place but I don’t really care either. It’s up to y’all.

“Ruler of Etheria, huh?” 

“Oh, can it, will ya?” Catra sprawled out across her bed, resting her arms over her aggravated expression. Scorpia chuckled and walked over to the feline. “What was I thinking? I can’t just overthrow Hordak. Not without a plan.” 

Uncovering her face, Catra sat up. “Why’s it such a big deal anyway?” Scorpia spoke, trying to produce anything in hopes of calming Catra down. “Why do you care so much about proving Adora wrong? I mean, you two were tight, and I mean, even if she _is_ with the princesses now... well I’m technically a princess but at—

“Didn't I tell you to shut up?” Catra sighed and shook her head. “I... I don’t care about all of that.” Scorpia gave her a look. The feline narrowed her eyes in frustration at the other’s gesture. “It’s true! The only reason I’m pressed about this is... ‘cause I don’t want to have to see Adora’s smug little smirk if I don’t become the Horde’s #1. 

Scorpia thought for a second, trying to come up with a game plan. “Well, then I guess you’ll just have to become the Horde’s #1 then.” She spoke with a confidence that made Catra grimace. Catra scoffed.

“Didn’t you just hear me? I said there’s no way I can just overthrow Hordak.” Scorpia shook her head.

“Maybe not, but just let me finish.” Catra sighed. 

“Okay, fine. But only because that’s my best bet.” Scorpia smiled and nodded.

”Okay. So. Who ever said you had to actually be in charge of the horde to be in charge of the Horde.” Catra blinked.

”Yeah, I’m not sure I follow.” She spat, her arms crossed across her chest. Scorpia laughed. 

“What I’m saying is... well, it wouldn’t be hard to make Adora believe that you’ve taken control of the Horde.” Catra’s ears perked up.

”That isn’t a terrible idea. Keep talking.” Scorpia was sure she’d never been so happy than she was in that moment. Catra liked her idea. Catra liked HER idea. 

“Sure thing. You don’t even have to convince her permanently. Just long enough to see the look on _her_ face when her (ex) best friend is the new leader of the Horde?”

With Scorpia’s words, Catra felt a spark of pride. She nodded, a smirk pulling at the corners of her lips. “Hell yeah. So, what did you have in mind?” 

Scorpia smiled.

—————————

Adora sighed, falling back onto her bed.

“I don’t know, Glimmer. It’s not like I miss her. I mean, she’s a... bitch. Yet... I can’t stop thinking about her.” 

Glimmer nodded, not really understanding what the hell the blonde was rambling on about, but nevertheless ready to listen to whatever Adora had to say.

“Adora. I think you should just confront her... whoever she is.” Adora shook her head, deep in thought.

”And say what, Glimmer?” The shorter of the two shook her head and sighed.

”Well, I might get a better understanding of the situation if you would tell me who you’re even talking about.” Adora sat back up.

”I can’t.” Glimmer’s eyebrows furrowed. 

“Why not, Adora? Aren’t we best friends? You know you can tell me anything.” Adora looked at the wall, trying to avoid awkward eye contact.

”Of course we are. I just... you’ll be mad at me if I told you.” Glimmer put her hand on Adora’s shoulder, urging the taller girl to look at her. Adora took the hint, and slowly moved her head towards the princess. 

“I would never be mad at you.” Adora smiled crookedly. “Besides. It doesn’t matter who she is. You can’t stop thinking about her, right? That means you like her, I’d assume.” Adora looked like a deer in headlights, causing Glimmer to laugh. The blonde opened her mouth to protest, but no words came out. She thought about the claim for a minute. 

”I... yeah, I guess I do, don’t I?”

”See? I know more about you than you know about you. I don’t care who you have feelings for. As long as they aren’t, like, evil like... for example, Catra.” Adora awkwardly laughed at this. “So, who is it?” Adora once again looked everywhere but where she knew she should. Suddenly, it seemed, the wallpaper was very interesting.

”I really can’t say.” Adora mumbled. Although she wasn’t intent on checking, she felt as if Glimmer had frowned. A small noise the blonde couldn’t quite place a finger on.

”Well, if you don’t trust me, then I guess we’re done here.” Adora looked over and met Glimmer’s eyes. It couldn’t be jealousy or sadness, and yet it seemed to be both. Where had this come from? Had Adora really upset her? She hoped not... but it’s not like she could just say ‘Actually, it _is_ Catra. And I don’t want to admit that I have feelings for her. Not to you, or... or to myself.’

”I’ll see ya later, Adora.” Before the blonde could protest, Glimmer disappeared into the hallway, closing the door gently behind her.

Shit. Adora guessed she really did offend her friend. How, though, she was unsure. Obviously it was something she said. Maybe she should of just been honest with her. Keeping secrets has never been one of Adora’s strong suits, and she knew that. Unfortunately for her, Glimmer was also aware of that fact.   
  


Left alone in her all-too-big bedroom, she thought about what to do. Concerning Catra, and now Glimmer. For Catra, she was just as lost about what to do as she was an hour ago. For Glimmer, however, she resolved that she should probably go find the princess and apologize for whatever may have made the girl upset. 

Swinging her legs out of bed, she walked over to the door, taking a deep breath before pulling the knob. 

She’s not exactly sure what she expected to see when she opened the door. Maybe Glimmer? An empty hallway? A Bright Moon Guard or two? None of the above, it seemed. Adora’s eyes moved up to meet a heterochromatic she didn’t expect to see in the hallway of Castle Bright Moon.

”Oh. Hey, Adora.” Adora is sure she’s never moved as fast as she did in that moment. In a second, she pounced on the villain, pinning her to the ground in hopes of immobilizing the girl. Catra flinched, yet quickly regained her composure.

”Woah. Eager, are we?” Adora glared back with eyes like fire. Reaching behind her, Adora grabbed her sword, and quickly pointed it defensively at the feline.

“Shut up. Tell me. Why are you here? How did you get here?” Her mind was traveling so fast she felt as if she were chasing after it. Her mind suddenly halted, and the force of which she caught up to it almost made her sick. 

”Where’s Glimmer?” Catra laughed. 

“Now you’re asking the the important questions.” Adora’s stomach dropped. “I knew you would be worried about her. After all, you’re such a good friend. To your real friends, that is.” Catra tugged at her arms, testing Adora’s grip. “I guess I never made the cut.”

The venom in her voice made Adora grimace. “You didn’t answer my question. Where is she? What’d you do to her?” Catra shook her head, the poison grin on her face unchanging. 

“Isn’t it a little unfair to accuse me of kidnapping Sparkles without the proper evidence?” Catra laughed. Adora practically growled in frustration. “Besides, I could’ve come to resume our little session.” The blonde’s knees weakened at the hint in Catra’s words. She quickly regained her conduct.

”Speaking of which,” she began, tightening her grip on Catra’s wrists. “Didn’t you say that you’d be calling the shots by the time I saw you next?” The corners of Adora’s mouth curved up at her own words, yet quickly dropped when Catra laughed.

”Thats actually why I’m here, princess. Hordak’s dead.” Adora’s head spun. He was dead? Had he died of natural causes? He was old as shit. But that probably wasn’t it. He was wanted dead by practically half of Etheria. But as wanted as he was, he was protected. Untouchable on that little throne of his. Untouchable by anyone except...

”How’d he die?” Adora demanded. Catra smiled, her face suddenly... seductive? Holy shit. Was Catra trying to seduce her? Adora willed herself to calm down. She was just trying to get in Adora’s head. 

It wasn’t going to work.

Catra’s face moved up and met Adora’s in a filthy kiss.

It worked.

Adora out down her sword and grabbed both sides of Catra’s face. She shouldn’t be kissing her. She shouldn’t be so weak. She hated herself for the fact that she couldn’t just push down her feelings. 

But as she kissed the other girl. As Catra’s hands moved to Adora’s breasts. As Adora groaned at the feeling. As the blonde wanted at that moment for there to be no clothing separating the two of them. That it was just the two of them alone in a dark room. As she realized she loved Catra... she couldn’t help but feel that her feelings were right. 

Before she realized where her knee was placed, she felt Catra grinding against it. The feeling of the girl’s warmth moving her, even through too many layers of clothes, made her melt. The kisses turned more and more rough, and Adora left the other’s mouth to chase town her neck. Catra groaned at the feeling. 

Her grinding picked up in pace, and Adora couldn’t help but remember the days of their teenage years. When the two would steal quick touches under the dark cover of night. 

Catra stopped. All at once, the movements and ministrations completely halted, leaving Adora questioning what had happened.

The feline giggled, which turned into full cackles. Adora opened her eyes to find a hysterical girl under her. Catra pushed up with both feet and arms, throwing Adora off balance and about three feet away. Catra jumped up and snatched the sword from the ground. By the time Adora regained her composure, Catra was standing above her, sword but inches away from the blonde’s neck. Adora swallowed.

”What happened to Hordak? I killed the fucker. Put him out of his misery, or whatever.” Adora’s breath caught in her throat. “I thought I’d take a little trip to Bright Moon to survey the land and plan where I want the statue of myself to stand. Adora laughed this time. Forced and bitter. 

Adora hated herself more now than ever. She had kissed Catra again. Hell, she had rubbed up against Catra. She felt so fucking stupid for actually believing that Catra would just forgive her. She’s made a complete fool of herself for trusting that... bitch.

”You’ve got to be joking me. No way did you kill Hordak. And a statue of you? In Bright Moon? Catra. Do you hear yourself? This is insane!” Adora’s voice, despite her best efforts, was cracking. The fear in her eyes was clear as day to Catra, who just smiled sweetly. 

“Oh, but it can be true. And it is.” Adora looked at the ground, deep in thought. Why would Catra lie about this. Actually, even better question, why would Catra tell the truth about anything? Adora was lost in what time believe.

”Oh and as for your little friend, Shimmer.” Adora looked up, a look of fire shooting at Catra. 

“What about her?”

”She’s fine. To be frank, I’m not even sure where she is. Probably off wallowing in her own glory. For now that is. I’ll be back. And I’ll be taking this damn castle for myself. This little rebellion of yours will crumble.” Catra backed away towards the window. The feline took a look up and down the sword and threw it back at the blonde. “I have no use for a dumb sword. Take it.” Adora scrambled to grab it.

By the time she looked back up, Catra was half out the window. There’s no way she would catch up before the other girl was gone.

”Oh and, Adora?” The blonde glared silently in question. “You’re a pretty good kisser.” With that, Catra jumped out the window, landing on the small land ship she had brought with her. 

There, Scorpia was waiting. The taller girl smiled at Catra. “How’d it go, boss?” Catra smiled a wide grin.

”Better than I could’ve hoped. You should’ve seen the look on her face. She actually believed I killed Hordak. Me! Ha. She’s such a dumbass. I can’t believe I used to be friends with her.”

Scorpia tilted her head, a confused smile gracing her face. “While I’m glad to hear that you’re happy, I have a question.” Catra looked at her, her eyes blank. 

“What.”

”Well, she’s gonna find out sooner or later that Hordak’s still alive, right? Then what?” Catra cackled.

“Who cares? Nobody will believe her if she tells them what happened.” Scorpia was about to speak again, but Catra held up her hand, silencing her. “Just drive. I don’t want to be here when Adora comes back to her senses and decides to chase me.”

”Yes, boss.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I postponed writing this for almost 2 months because I wasn’t sure how I wanted it to end. I guess this is how it turned out?
> 
> Anyway, hope you enjoyed. 
> 
> !!!!!Any comments/kudos are greatly appreciated!!!!!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for Reading!
> 
> Comments/Kudos Highly Appreciated! ♥︎♥︎♥︎


End file.
